


Sobre lo visible de lo invisible

by Allalabeth



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: Son las tres de la mañana en Seúl y uno de sus amigos no famosos tiene la borrachera de hablar de leyendas. En particular, de esa que une, desde la muñeca, a todos aquellos destinados a estar unidos para la eternidad con un hilo, rojo Cassiopeia e invisible. Jaejoong, por supuesto, considera que es su deber ayudar al destino a anclar lo invisible sobre lo visible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto _"Todas a una"_. El prompt seleccionado era _"Jaejoong decide hacer pulseras de la amistad para los cinco"._

**JAEJOONG**

Jaejoong va a utilizar como defensa que es una idea de las cuatro de la mañana después de mucho soju en pleno período de adaptación a su vida no militar.

**JUNSU**

 

Desde que tiene la idea hasta que se la entrega a Junsu, ni siquiera duerme.

Encuentra lo que busca debajo de un peluche de un estuche de pinturas y un libro para colorear de su sobrino y no tarda ni dos minutos en elegir colores y ponerse un video de _youtube_ con un tutorial en el móvil.

Ya amanece cuando sale de su casa, descalzo, y baja al piso de Junsu. Como tiene llaves entra sin llamar, sin molestarse siquiera en pensar que quizá puede tener visita. Desde que lo ha dejado con la novia, Jaejoong sabe casi con total certeza que no va a tener a nadie allí, molestando.

En su bolsillo, guardada, va su obra maestra, esa a la que ha dedicado toda su borrachera porque, realmente, para cuando entra en la habitación de Junsu finge estar más borracho de lo que se siente. Pero todavía está en período de gracia por su salida del ejército y Junsu está en fase emocional porque está a punto de irse, así que cuando se tira medio sobre él en la cama sabe perfectamente que no va a escuchar nada que pueda conseguir que se vaya de esa habitación sin conseguir su propósito.

Jaejoong, por suerte, es consciente de que despertar a Junsu siempre es un placer, especialmente si lo hace besándolo porque dormir desnudo tiene grandes ventajas. Desnudo y bocabajo, y no puede evitar morderse los labios al tocarlo porque sus dos años de abstinencia han sido terribles.

Los dos que le quedan por delante van a ser una pesadilla.

Junsu frunce el ceño mientras termina de despertar, confuso pero lo suficientemente lúcido como para oler los rastros de soju de su aliento.

—¿Jaejoong? —pregunta, en un suspiro-gemido de estos típicos de Junsu recién despertado.

Ni siquiera le deja hablar ni decir nada más. Vive en el mismo edificio que Junsu, entre otras cosas, para poder deleitarlo con despertares inigualables, y eso es lo que va a hacer. Despertarlo con un sexo que todavía no han tenido en quince días que lleva fuera y que ya se ha retrasado demasiado.

Pero antes, antes de desviarse, porque Jaejoong es un borracho de objetivos y metas, se saca del bolsillo la pulsera que le ha llevado hacer más horas de las que está dispuesto a reconocer. Es de hilos amarillos y negros y se aprovecha de que Junsu está en el limbo del reino de Morfeo para atársela a la muñeca.

—¿Qué haces?

—Shhhh. Calla. Tienes que prometerme que no te la vas a quitar nunca ¿vale? —pregunta, en un susurro que podría ser la voz del diablo solicitando el alma de Junsu para la eternidad.

Es una voz que nadie ha sido capaz de resistir hasta el momento. Changmin, obviamente, no cuenta, porque si Jaejoong es el diablo, Changmin es dios y tener posiciones contradictorias es tan natural para ellos como respirar.

—Pero… ¿Qué narices es esto? —pregunta Junsu, adormilado, mirando la pulsera y comenzando a despejarse.

Jaejoong no quiere que se despierte de esa forma así que le quita la capacidad de razonar a base de besos y caricias. A base de sentir a Junsu moviéndose dentro de él, con esa magia absoluta que lo caracteriza y que los deja a los dos, por igual, balbuceando incapaces de conectar dos neuronas porque el placer, los sentimientos, son tan viscerales que tiemblan con todo lo que son, con todo lo que se han extrañado, con todo lo que se van a extrañar.

Después, cuando Junsu lo mira mientras están tumbados de lado sobre la cama, Jaejoong le aparta un mechón de pelo de la frente y le sonríe con la confianza de que el lazo invisible que los une, representado en esa pulsera que ha hecho para él, jamás se va a romper.

 

**CHANGMIN**

 

A su benjamín lo asalta con un tupper con comida cocinada por él y un pack de cervezas. En su casa, cubierto de pies a cabeza de abrigos y gorros y de todo para que ni el frío ni las fans puedan atisbar ni un milímetro más de lo imprescindible de su piel, Jaejoong muestra la comida y la bebida como todo saludo.

Changmin lo recibe con una de esas sonrisas suyas, tan propias y características, y se apoya contra el marco de la puerta en una farsa de no querer dejarlo entrar.

—No quiero comprar nada, gracias —le dice, burlón.

Jaejoong chasquea la lengua e intenta apartarse un poco la bufanda que tapa la mascarilla que lleva. Como no puede, con las manos ocupadas como tiene, se adelanta un paso y da un codazo a Changmin en un estómago que es todo tableta que quiere cubrir con chocolate y lamer.

Changmin siempre ha tenido un don para sacar a la luz sus reacciones más viscerales.

—Vamos que todavía está caliente y no quiero tener que meterlo al micro, anda. Es tu favorito.

Su anfitrión se aparta y lo deja pasar. Jaejoong se siente generoso y tiene un objetivo difícil. La comida y la bebida son pequeños incentivos y espera pagar la recompensa en especie si con eso consigue convencerlo de que se deje hacer.

Con Changmin tiene que ser inteligente.

—¿Qué quieres hyung? Porque tienes cara de pedir.

—¡Qué desconfiado eres! ¿No puedo venir a visitarte? Aprovechando que tú no estás en ningún barracón y que tienes la comodidad de ir a dormir a casa todas las noches.

—Ya. Trae eso —dice, quitándole de las manos la comida y la bebida y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La casa de Changmin está impecable, repleta de libros y aunque no puede poner en palabras qué es lo que consigue el efecto, tiene un algo que es totalmente su _maknae_. Va directo al salón y se sienta en el sofá, curioseando el libro que hay sobre la mesa auxiliar y que sin duda Changmin estaba leyendo. Está en inglés y le da dolor de cabeza sólo con mirar el título.

Changmin, por suerte, tiene X-Japan de fondo, bajito pero perceptible, y Jaejoong se encuentra tarareando la canción en cuanto la reconoce. Curiosea un poco más pero ni siquiera tiene tiempo de levantarse y ojear en la enorme estantería que preside el salón. Changmin aparece con dos cuencos y las cervezas y los posa sobre la mesa.

—La vida en la policía te trata bien, por lo que veo.

—La culpa fue tuya por el elegir el ejército.

—Nah, en el ejército se está bien. Aprendes a ser un hombre —responde, ignorando completamente la sonrisa burlona que Changmin le dedica entre bocado y bocado.

—Sí, sí, Yunho y tú a lo vuestro con el orgullo y el patriotismo y todo lo demás. ¿Qué era lo que querías, entonces?

—¡Asegurarme de que estás comiendo bien y cuidando tu salud, por supuesto! —miente descaradamente. Changmin lo mira poco impresionado y no le queda otra que carraspear.

—Me traes cerveza para cuidar de mi salud, está claro.

Jaejoong le dedica una sonrisa de esas que lo hacen ganarse a pulso el título de “más pervertido del grupo”, ese que le atribuyeron en lo que parece otra vida en un programa de Japón.

Changmin, por supuesto, es el listo de los cinco. El inteligente. Entiende sus intenciones en segundos.

—Tendrías que haberme dado una copia de tu llave, como han hecho los demás.

—Para que te creas que puedes entrar cuando quieras. Ni en broma, _hyung_. Tengo vida más allá de tus perversiones.

—¡Venga hombre! ¡Si te encantan! Fijo que sigues teniendo ese disco duro repleto de pelis porno con escenas que quieres probar con nosotros…

Changmin ríe, misterioso, y lo mira con una sonrisa descarada.

—Te encantaría saberlo pero vas a tener que vivir con las dudas…

Resopla, frustrado, a la vez que siente a su parte masoquista despertar de esa forma que sólo Changmin consigue sacar a la luz.

Terminan de comer en silencio, con X-Japan pasando a ser Remionorem y Jaejoong no puede evitar darle volumen a Konayuki porque no deja de ser una de sus canciones favoritas.

—Tu versión es mejor, obviamente —comenta Changmin, como quien no quiere la cosa, uno de esos cumplidos que intentan no parecer tal cosa.

Jaejoong no puede evitarlo y baja la mirada, sonriendo. Se siente tan orgulloso cuando le dice que su música le gusta más de lo que le gusta una versión original que es como si todo mereciese la pena simplemente por llegar a ese momento.

Changmin lo acaba de romper, acaba de quebrar sus planes de una forma tan sencilla y absoluta, que ya ni tiene ganas de seguir con su juego para conseguir que se ponga la pulsera. Quiere que la tenga, más que nunca, pero también quiere abrazarlo, dejar que el tiempo sea el segundo plano de su noche, porque, al fin y al cabo, el tiempo no es más que tiempo.

Saca la pulsera del bolsillo, verde y gris entrelazados con una mayor maña que la de Junsu y agarra la muñeca de Changmin para ponérsela, mirándolo a los ojos firmemente. No necesita decirle que quiere que la tenga, que es un regalo, que Jaejoong la ha hecho pensando en él.

Changmin lo conoce.

Por eso ni siquiera se burla. No en ese momento, al menos. Sabe que lo hará después, cuando vuelvan a su dinámica habitual. Pero por esa noche, Jaejoong tiene muchas cosas que transmitir con sus silencios. Una vez con la pulsera en su sitio, lo mantiene sujeto de la mano y se pone de pie, tirando de él hacia el dormitorio. Quiere usar ese lenguaje que es sólo de ellos para que su _maknae_ tenga claro cuánto lo quiere y cuánto lo ha echado de menos, cuanto lo echa de menos desde que no comparten cada hora de sus días, cada día de la semana.

El cuerpo de Changmin escucha al suyo durante horas sin que haya palabras que los interrumpan.

 

**YOOCHUN**

Con Yoochun… es mucho más simple que con los demás.

Se planta en su casa por la tarde, consciente de que todavía está cumpliendo con sus horas diarias de servicio. Su pulsera, en azules, es la más elegante de las que ha hecho hasta el momento, con un trenzado que le ha llevado horas perfeccionar y que sabe que está a la altura de las manos más bonitas que ha visto nunca.

Pero simple no significa fácil, claro, porque Yoochun está encerrado en casa y, a pesar de tener una sentencia en firme que lo declara inocente, sigue sin anunciar que va a volver a JYJ, que volverá a actuar tras cumplir con el servicio.

No lo admite ni ante ellos y Jaejoong está un poco hasta los cojones de que Yoochun demuestre una idiotez de la que nunca ha tenido ni un pelo.

Para cuando la puerta de la entrada se abre, Jaejoong guarda silencio. Escucha perfectamente el suspiro de alivio de Yoochun al saberse a salvo en su bunker, seguido de la puerta del armario en el que indudablemente está guardando las mil y una capas de ropa que lleva encima.

Su Soulmate se asusta cuando entra en el salón y se lo encuentra sentado en el sofá, con una botella de Glenfiddich enfriando en un botellero.

Jaejoong se ha tomado la libertad de servirse ya su primera copa.

La pulsera descansa a la vista, junto al vaso vacío de Yoochun.

—¿Y tú por aquí? —pregunta, como si no se hubiese asustado y no llevase semanas evitándolo en persona de una forma que tiene a Jaejoong casi tan enfadado como preocupado.

—Me apetecía un cambio de escenario para mi borrachera de hoy.

—¿Junsu no te ha dicho que tu alcoholismo ha alcanzado cuotas preocupantes?

—Sí, pero es Junsu diciéndome que no beba. Si no le he hecho caso en los últimos quince años no voy a empezar ahora. La novedad es que tú no quieras venir conmigo.

—No pienso pisar un garito en la vida, Jaejoong. Ni contigo ni con nadie.

Yoochun resopla, apretando los puños con algo que sólo puede ser furia, y va directo al sillón. Se fija entonces en la pulsera y lo mira alzando una ceja al más puro estilo de Changmin.

—Es para ti —responde, antes de darle tiempo a formularle la pregunta—. Para que recuerdes que de no haber estado encerrado habría ido personalmente a partirles la cara a las zorras esas. Lo que digan de ti es irrelevante.

—Los cojones, Jae. Si me buscas en _google_ , después de la _wikipedia_ lo siguiente que sale son artículos declarándome un agresor sexual. No voy a consentir que os salpique.

—Ponte la puta pulsera y deja de decir tonterías, Yoochun, que tú no eres el idiota del grupo.

Yoochun resopla pero no toca ni el vaso, ni la botella de whisky ni la pulsera. Jaejoong gruñe y hace un movimiento rápido para sujetarlo por la pechera del jersey que lleva puesto.

Cuando lo tiene a escasos centímetros de distancia lo mira con furia.

—No me toques los cojones. Ponte la puta pulsera porque la he hecho para ti y me da igual que quieras hacerte el mártir porque no te voy a dejar. Y vas a volver al grupo, igual que vamos a volver con Yunho y Changmin en cuanto Junsu termine de hacer el idiota por ahí con la policía. Nosotros te queremos igual, nuestras fans nos van a querer igual y ¿aquellos que se hayan creído esa mierda? ¿Esos que siguen hablando mal de ti en la televisión? No hay mejor venganza que triunfar. Tiene cojones que sea yo el que te lo tiene que explicar, porque, joder, ¡fuiste tú el que nos lo enseñó a los demás!

Jaejoong termina su retahíla con un beso fiero y enfadado que crece y crece y los lanza en una espiral de caricias y besos y todo lo que siempre han compartido materializándose entre ellos.

 

**YUNHO**

 

Por su líder, Jaejoong tiene que esperar meses. Le coincide todo tan mal que el fin de semana en el que Yunho sale Jaejoong está en Japón, entre conciertos y entrevistas.

La tentación de coger un vuelo para ir a verlo y volver es terrible, pero casi prefiere verlo con margen para poder recibirlo en la libertad post-militar como se merece.

Lo llama, eso sí, y se quedan hablando durante minutos que siente como una eternidad porque a pesar de todo, Yunho es Yunho y contarle sus cosas es fácil y hace que Jaejoong se sienta incluso más emocionado de lo normal.

Al volver a Seúl lo primero que hace es pasarse por su casa a dejar las maletas, coger la pulsera y poner rumbo a casa de Yunho. Ni por un segundo concibe la posibilidad de que no vaya a estar en casa, porque su líder siempre está cuando uno lo necesita y Jaejoong lo necesita.

Mucho.

Con desesperación.

Nada más usar su llave para abrir, Jaejoong escucha risa. Y no una cualquiera, no. Es una risa que conoce como la propia, armonizada con otras dos tan familiares como respirar. Prácticamente corre hasta el salón y los mira con los brazos en jarras, sentados riendo y con la desfachatez de no haberlo avisado para reunirse con ellos.

Pero sus ojos se van a Yunho, a lo guapo que está. El ejército le ha sentado tan bien que está por proponerlo como terapia anti-estrés para todos los idols con problemas y ansiedades variadas.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, sin embargo, Yunho se levanta del sitio que ocupa en el sofá entre Junsu y Changmin y lo abraza como si llevasen siglos sin verse.

Es un abrazo de oso, de esos que atrapan y no sueltan. De los que reconfortan por dentro tanto como cuando eran adolescentes asustados ante un futuro demasiado incierto. Es uno de esos abrazos que, a veces, ni siquiera han sido capaces de conservar privados, como en los MAMA de 2008.

Lo devuelve con tanta intensidad como lo recibe, pero, antes de lo que desearía, Yunho se separa y lo besa en la frente con un cariño infinito.

—Quiero mi pulsera —son las primeras palabras que le dedica, ni saludo ni leches.

Jaejoong ignora la risa de Yoochun, Changmin y Junsu ante la cara que seguramente se le ha quedado y mira a Yunho con fastidio.

—Ni un hola ni un qué tal ni nada…

—Venga Jaejoongieeee….

Resoplando, saca la pulsera roja del bolsillo y se la pone a Yunho en la muñeca. Como recompensa, recibe un beso, un preludio de lo que sin duda le espera esa noche, y Jaejoong siente cómo le tiemblan las rodillas de las ganas que apenas puede contener.

—Por supuesto, _hyung_ , no te vas a quedar tú sin pulserita —dice la voz de Changmin, con retintín, hablándole al oído.

Yunho hincha el pecho de orgullo y Jaejoong los mira frunciendo el ceño. Yoochun le tiende una cajita, una que Junsu abre al ver que no reacciona con la rapidez adecuada para su gusto.

Es una pulsera de hilos con trenzados diferentes y multicolores que indican, sin necesidad de preguntarles, que cada uno de ellos ha hecho una parte. Se nota la meticulosidad de Changmin, la omnipotencia de Yoochun sobre la elección multicolor, como si hubiese juntado las de los demás sin poder saber que Jaejoong había elegido el rojo para Yunho. Tiene la torpeza de Junsu con tareas manuales dedicadas y un final un poco raro obra de Yunho sin duda.

Los mira conmovido, con la sensación de que el cuerpo le va a explotar de lo mucho que los quiere, y se estremece de pies a cabeza mientras Changmin lo abraza por la espalda y Yoochun y Junsu le ponen la pulsera. Es Yunho, con su voz más seria, el que pone el broche de la situación.

—Nosotros también queremos algo que demuestre que eres nuestro, Jaejoong.


End file.
